Spoiled: A Lili Fanfic
by JulesThePsion
Summary: Lili enters the fifth Iron Fist tournament, only to have her chances of winning crushed by Asuka Kazama. Grounded, Lili's life becomes dull and lifeless- that is, until Tekken 6 is announced. Will Lili exact revenge on Asuka and redeem herself?
1. Chapter I: Encounter

**Chapter I: Encounter**__

The sun is setting over a deserted side street in Osaka, Japan. Two sleek young silhouettes dance gracefully around each other, trading blows that never seem to connect. It appears that the two dancers are evenly matched—a stalemate. Both warriors strike and are pushed back by the force of their own attacks—a break in the fighting. The two stare each other down… She stands at 5'9'', quite tall for a girl her age. Her long, honey-blonde hair cascades down to the small of her back. Her bangs, cut perfectly even, cover her forehead. She's dressed rather boldly, though elegantly still, in a silken white bodice and skirt. Admittedly, her clothing is somewhat impractical and far too expensive to be brawling in—not that money has ever been an object to her. Under different circumstances, it's apparent that she'd be quite attractive— what with her lithe dancer's body, her delicate features, and her well groomed appearance. But at the moment, her looks are marred by the expression of seething anger on her pretty face. She's sweating. She HATES sweating. Strands of her long hair cling to her face and neck. She brushes them away, heaving, and musters her nastiest glare. She looks directly into the other girl's eyes. She doesn't like this at all. She wonders silently how her opponent has been able to withstand her attacks up to this point. Typically, she's knocked her opponent unconscious within just a few minutes. What makes this girl any different from the others? She doesn't look particularly tough. This should've been an easy battle. She's not even enjoying herself any longer! The girl fumes inwardly… She hastily snaps herself out of her reverie. Her opponent has returned her dirty look with a smug little smirk of her own. Then, the other girl makes what she presumes to be an obscene gesture, tilting her head coquettishly. This has gone too far. The normally reserved youth is quickly beginning to lose her composure. "Never have I encountered such an irritating foe. Why, she barely even looks tired," the girl mutters to herself exasperatedly. The girl herself speaks French, whilst her opponent presumably speaks some dialect of Japanese. In that moment however, as their eyes lock, an understanding passes between them that transcends the language barrier. The girl laughs haughtily. Both young women lunge at each other. A confident grin pulls almost imperceptibly at the corners of the girl's mouth….


	2. Chapter II: Defeated

**Chapter II: Defeated**

Her lovely satin dress is torn and snagged in several places. Her hair, now unkempt, lies in a tangled mass about her. Her perfect makeup is smudged. The girl awakens painfully to the sight of the Japanese girl crouching over her, poking her mockingly in the face. At first, she believes herself to be dreaming—that is, until she remembers her final sight before passing out: A lightning fast knee, aimed for her chest. Evidently, she hadn't had time to avoid the attack altogether. Welling up with anger, she attempts to swat the girl's hand away as it moves in to poke her face for the third time. She can't. In fact, she finds herself unable to move at all. It hurts to breathe. She's stricken with panic as she realizes one of her ribs is broken. The girl stands up and begins to speak in rather broken English, "It's clear that you are a foreigner. Otherwise, you would have thought twice before picking a fight with me. My name's Kazama Asuka. If I were you, I'd remember it." With that, the girl saunters off, her lean figure disappearing under the setting sun…

…

Sébastien, the girl's butler, emerges from the shadows of an alley. Of course, he'd been there the entire time, observing silently. Ever since the girl had developed her frankly alarming penchant for street fighting, he'd been shuttling her around the world to partake in her guilty pleasure—in her father's private jet, naturally. All of this under the guise of a "vacation." He reluctantly had to admit that the young mistress did in fact possess quite the talent for fighting. This had been the first time he'd ever witnessed her lose. He deeply cared for the girl. He'd known her since she was a child and it pained him greatly to see her engaged in such a violent pastime, but alas, he would've done anything to please her. All she had to do to make him indulge her every whim was give him her puppy eyes. She'd been using them on him—and her father, for years. But, oh, how it frightened him having to wait on the sidelines while his little girl fought—sometimes fully grown men. It scared him knowing that once she'd picked her battle, there was nothing he could do to intervene—only watch from a safe distance, waiting to chauffeur her to her next street fight after she'd won—which she had indeed done, up until this particular battle. To add to matters, the girl's father, founder and C.E.O of Rochefort Enterprises, one of the world's most prolific oil companies, absolutely detested violence. If he were to find out what his daughter and him had been up to over the past year—the real reason behind all of the girl's excursions— he would be furious. Though he had been hired to be the girl's personal valet—to keep her entertained and amused, he also had a duty to his employer. Her street fighting had been taken too far. Her father wanted her to behave like a proper lady; she was an heiress, after all. He would most certainly not approve of her acting like a juvenile delinquent. It was time for him to put his foot down. This had to end here… Sébastien approaches tentatively. "Is that dreadful lady gone now, Miss Lili?" "Yes, Sébastien," replies the girl— evidently named Lili, annoyance lacing her voice. "In that case, I'll call a medic. We're going home immediately. I believe… I believe it's time for you to find a new hobby." Lili doesn't protest; she's spoiled, but she knows it would be pointless to argue. She's still in utter disbelief. She's lost. She'd have to withdraw now. Her chances of winning the famous Iron fist Tournament —and most importantly, its prize— had been thwarted by an "Asuka Kazama," a name she'd not soon forget. Her pride injured more than anything, she makes a silent vow to herself that somehow, this would not be the last time her and the Japanese girl would cross paths. "I always get what I want eventually…" A shadow of her old arrogance returns as she smiles through her pain...


End file.
